FAL 50.00
}} The FAL 50.00 is a Belgian Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 107 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The FN FAL (F'usil '''A'utomatique '''Léger or Light Automatic Rifle) is a battle rifle manufactured by Belgian firearms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal, or FN Herstal. It was designed by Dieudonné Saive and Ernest Vervier. The first FAL prototype was completed in 1946 and initially was designed to fire the 7.92x33mm Kurz round. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_FALFrom insistence from the British, later prototypes would be chambered in the .280 British round, an experimental intermediate rifle cartridge. This prototype was submitted to United States military trials. It was hoped that a standardized calibre and rifle could be chosen to be used by all NATO member's army forces. However, the U.S insisted the rifle should be redesigned to fire the much larger ".30 Light Rifle" round, later known as the 7.62x51mm NATO round. The design change was agreed on, in exchange for the U.S to accept the FAL as the NATO standard rifle. The U.S later snubbed the FAL for their homegrown M14 after trials. Following the establishment of NATO, the FAL became one of the most used rifles in modern history, being adopted by over 90 countries during the Cold War, mostly NATO members or Western countries. It has seen usage in multiple conflicts, such as the Vietnam War and Falklands War. Due to its widespread usage by NATO and the Western world, the rifle became to be known as “The Right Arm of the Free World". There are many FAL variants in existence, ranging from the older FAL variants to more modernized variants such as the DSA-58. In-Game General Information The FAL 50.00 is a high-damage weapon, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 4SK at the end of its damage drop-off. However, the FAL 50.00's torso multiplier of 1.1x makes the weapon a 3SK at all ranges. It also sports a very decent range, with its damage drop-off beginning at 80 studs and finishing at 180 studs. Its rate-of-fire (RoF) is also high, at 700 RPM, the fastest in-class tied with the AK12BR. This results in the FAL 50.00's time-to-kill (TTK) being quite low, even at longer distances. Muzzle velocity is decent for its class, at 2500 studs/s, matching the AG-3 and outperforming the SCAR-H. The FAL 50.00 has very high and unstable recoil, kicking both horizontally and vertically. Recoil whilst firing in fully-automatic mode is difficult to control and easily impacts the user's ability to track and eliminate targets. Per-shot recoil is more manageable but still has noticeable horizontal kick. Magazine capacity is average for its class, at 20+1 rounds, although smaller compared to most full-auto weapons. Reload times are somewhat slow, taking three seconds for a tactical reload and a four second reload for an empty reload. Usage & Tactics The FAL 50.00 is a fairly versatile battle rifle, considering its good damage, range and firerate. It is more of a close-quarters-combat (CQC) orientated weapon than the SCAR-H or AG-3, having a much better TTK up close. However, compared to the AK12BR, it lacks the unique faster-firing two-round burst mechanic which makes the AK12BR better up close. The FAL 50.00 makes up for this in having better damage at longer ranges, matching the shots-to-kill requirement of the SCAR-H. Its recoil extremely limits the weapon's potential, being one of the weapon's key weaknesses. At longer ranges, it is much more effective to tap-fire with the weapon in order to land shots on target more consistently. At a close range, the high recoil will often make it hard for a user to kill a foe, so attachments such as the Angled, Folding or Stubby Grips are great choices in mitigating recoil. Barrel attachments such as the Compensator or Muzzle Brake also are quite effective, especially when paired with a grip. Given the weapon's ability to engage at both close to longer ranges, most optics are viable options. With a more aggressive, CQC focused setup, then an optic such as the Reflex Sight and Coyote Sight are good choices. If a user is focused on a more longer-ranged role, then an optic like the Comp Aimpoint or M145 sights are well suited to such playstyles. The high ammunition consumption rate combined with the smaller magazine size and slow reloads is also one of the FAL's weak points. A user must have good trigger discipline to control the weapon's ammunition consumption rate. This makes tap-firing all the more useful, as it helps reduce ammunition wastage. When reloading, it is best to find cover as the lengthy procedure leaves a user vulnerable to attack. Lasers are as effective as one would expect and serves as a good option given the weapon's better TTK up close. Conclusion Overall, the FAL 50.00 is an all-rounder battle rifle, able to compete in CQC and out to medium-longer ranges. However, in order for the weapon to be used effectively, a user requires good trigger control and recoil management. Pros & Cons Pros: * Low TTK. * High suppression. * Highest RoF in-class, tied with the AK12BR at 700 RPM. * Clear iron sights. * High damage. * Good penetration. * Greatest range of all the battle rifles. Cons: * High and somewhat unpredictable recoil. * Low magazine capacity for an automatic weapon. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Slow mobility speed. * Long reload time. * High unlock rank - highest in-class, at Rank 107. Trivia *Coming soon. References Category:Battle Rifles Category:Primary Weapons